dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Shazam!
Shazam is an upcoming film and the seventh film in the DC Extended Universe about Billy Batson becoming Shazam. Plot We all have a superhero inside us, it just takes a bit of magic to bring it out. In Billy Batson’s case, by shouting out one word—SHAZAM!—this streetwise 14-year-old foster kid can turn into the adult Super Hero Shazam, courtesy of an ancient wizard.Still a kid at heart—inside a ripped, godlike body—Shazam revels in this adult version of himself by doing what any teen would do with superpowers: have fun with them! Can he fly? Does he have X-ray vision? Can he shoot lightning out of his hands? Can he skip his social studies test? Shazam sets out to test the limits of his abilities with the joyful recklessness of a child. But he’ll need to master these powers quickly in order to fight the deadly forces of evil controlled by Dr. Thaddeus Sivana. Cast *Zachary Levi as Shazam *Asher Angel as Billy Batson *Mark Strong as Thaddeus Sivana *Ron Cephas Jones as the wizard Shazam *Grace Fulton as Mary Bromfield *Jack Dylan Grazer as Freddy Freeman *Ian Chen as Eugene Choi *Jovan Armand as Pedro Peña *Faithe Herman as Darla Dudley *Cooper Andrews as Victor Vasquez *Marta Milans as Rosa Vasquez *David J. MacNeil as Mr. Bryer *Lotta Losten as a To-be-confirmed character Production History New Line Cinema began development of a Shazam! live-action feature film in the early 2000s. It was formerly based on screenplays by William Goldman and Bryan Goluboff, and later being written by John August, with Peter Segal[28] attached as director and former wrestler Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson in talks to appear as Black Adam.[dead link][29] The Shazam! film was originally being produced by New Line Cinema, which was absorbed into Warner Bros. during the course of pre-production. Following the success of Warner's film noir-inspired Batman film The Dark Knight and the commercial failure of its lighter, family-friendly Speed Racer during the summer of 2008, August departed from the project after being forced to make the film's script more in line with The Dark Knight's serious tone.[30][31] The film was then in development with Bill Birch and JSA/52 co-author Geoff Johns assigned to write the screenplay, while Segal remained attached as director.[32] Geoff Johns, when questioned about a Shazam movie, stated in January 2012 that "Oh, no, Shazam's always — there's always a possibility for Shazam. There's always talk about Shazam. And I can't get into the specifics on that, but yeah, there's hope for Shazam." Peter Segal stated in December 2013, that due to the Superman reboot, Shazam! was on indefinite hold. Trivia *Artist C.C.Beck based the original Captain Marvel character design on Fred MacMurray, who was, at the time, the #1 male box-office star. *Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson was originally considering taking the role of Captain Marvel. However, he was approached by comic books fans who explained the villain, Black Adam, to him in an attempt to persuade him to take that role instead. The combination of the fans' request and the fact that the character seemed more interesting prompted Johnson to take that role instead. *This movie underwent a series of rewrites that included scripts written by writers such as William Goldman, Bryan Goluboff, Joel Cohen and Alec Sokolow and John August. *Dwayne Johnson was in talks for Black Adam in the Peter Segal Shazam movie, but it never got off the ground. Since Dwayne Johnson stated on his twitter account that when he was a kid his two favorite superheroes were Green Lantern (John Stewart) and Black Adam. *Peter Segal was attached to direct in the early 2000s. *Dwayne Johnson (Black Adam in this feature) had starred alongside Arnold Vosloo (Black Adam in Superman/Shazam!: The Return of Black Adam) in "The Mummy" films, where both had played magically empowered antagonists. *Dwayne Johnson confirmed in an interview that Shazam! would be released before 2019. *Lou Ferrigno Jr., Derek Theler, Patrick Warburton and Brandon Molale have all been considered by fans as possible candidates for Billy Batson/Captain Marvel. *This movie underwent a series of rewrites that included scripts written by writers such as William Goldman, Bryan Goluboff, Joel Cohen and Alec Sokolow and John August. *Micky Dolenz, of the Monkees, is being considered to play Uncle Dudley. Jackie Earle Haley is a fan favorite to be cast as Dr Sivana. Jim Belushi is under consideration for Mr Tawny. Virginia Gardner, Hunter King, and Tori Anderson are candidates to play Beautia. *Alan Alda, F. Murray Abraham, Michael Keaton and Tony Shalhoub are being considered to play the wizard Shazam. *Sam Raimi has expressed interest in directing the film. *Early in development the film was titled "Billy Batson & The Legend of Shazam". Rumored working titles include "World's Mightiest Mortal", "Shazam: One Magic Word", "Champion of Shazam", and "Black Adam: Curse of Shazam". Gallery Filming Sivana Industries Logo.jpg References External links *Shazam IMDB Category:Shazam (film) Category:DC Extended Universe Category:Upcoming Films